The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a control device that can be used to control an extravehicular computer system. The invention also includes a method for assisting a driver in accomplishing office work in the motor vehicle.
In this regard, the related art, for example DE 10 2008 019 288 A1, discloses the practice of an operator controlling a mobile telephone by a control unit of a motor vehicle by virtue of an operator control and display structure of the mobile telephone—which structure displays telephone numbers stored in the mobile telephone, for example—being adopted on a touchscreen of the motor vehicle, i.e. a touch-sensitive screen. This allows a driver of the motor vehicle to select a telephone number on the touchscreen, which is arranged centrally in the central console, during the journey and to use the hands-free installation of the motor vehicle to make a call.
According to the related art today, however, a driver has no way of working on a computer during the journey and thus of using his travelling time productively. With the establishment of autonomous vehicles that drive the vehicle independently, for example in stop-and-go traffic or during a queue, it is conceivable for the driver also to wish to use time in the vehicle as work time in future. If a driver is in a queue today, he is compelled to place an office computer, for example a laptop or a tablet PC, on his lap in front of the steering wheel or on the passenger seat. If the queue breaks up and the driver then needs to immediately return his attention to the traffic, he leaves the work computer unattended. If the vehicle then suddenly needs to be slowed down, this can lead to the work computer being damaged because it slides unsecured in the vehicle during braking.